In retailing it is common practice to provide game pieces with the purchase of merchandise. Commonly the game pieces include rub-off masks which are readily removed from the game piece in order to expose the question or the correct answer in games testing knowledge, or to expose the reward which results from the completion of the game in the case of games of chance.
In games played for amusement, the rub-off masks may cover alternate selections of paths which the player may follow in striving to reach a goal, with certain paths leading to an insurmountable barrier or a destruction area which causes the player to lose the game. Such game cards are called "maze-type" games since the player must follow one of two or more alternate pathways to progress through the playing of the game.
These conventional games tend to be repetitive and uninteresting since the only result is either successful completion of the game or unsuccessful termination.